


Darkshore 'Delights'

by Axelex12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen and Kaldorei encounter in Darkshore Warfront.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 9





	Darkshore 'Delights'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts).



" _Twelve._ "  
Alisana reached down and plucked an arrow from the back of her most recent victim: a novice troll druid. She had been counting  
her kills ever since she arrived on Darkshore, striving to complete her objective by morning. As an elite Sentinel from (now ruined) Darnassus, she had to defend her reputation of being efficient and thorough. This mission was just another notch on her belt.  
After wiping the Horde druid's blood off the arrow with her cloak, she recycled it back into her quiver. She would need to remain  
resourceful while deployed to the other side of Azeroth. The Horde presence in Darkshore was strong, but their supplies were dwindling. She wasn't one to question orders and aware of Darkshore's importance to Night Elves cause.  
'The Horde aren't putting up any resistance' she pondered. 'Perhaps they've been demoralized.'  
Bounding up to the highest branch of the nearest tree, Alisana found the perfect vantage point to survey the surrounding  
landscape. The forest was dense and teeming with wisps, but her emerald eyes were exceptionally keen. A few hundred miles north was a Horde camp: the perfect location to rack up the rest of her kills. "They'll never know what hit them," she preened with a smirk. After gracefully descending the tree, she began to hustle towards her next destination.  
All of a sudden, Alisana stopped. A dark figure had rushed across her field of view. She instinctively took cover behind a tree and  
nocked an arrow into her bow. 'That was no night elf' she discerned. It was far too big, and far too fast. Feeling the adrenaline  
coursing through her, she peeked around the trunk. To her dismay, was no sign of the creature. To make matters worse, she had  
no idea if it saw her. Her next decision could mean the difference between life and death.  
Steeling herself with a deep breath, she vaulted from one tree to another, using all of her faculties to find the target during the  
transition. 'Aha!' she simpered. Nearly twenty yards away she had caught a glimpse of the creature. It was a large animal hunched  
over on all fours with grey fur, possibly a bear or a wolf; perhaps it was another druid. Either way, it would be dead in a few moments. Pulling the arrow back with the bowstring, she reared her head from behind her cover and aimed. ' _Too easy_ ' she mused.  
Right before the bowstring was released, her ear twitched. Something was behind her. ' _Fuck!_ ' she panicked. She quickly spun  
around and fired at her assailant before she even knew what it was. The arrow struck her attacker, but it wasn't enough to keep her  
from being tackled to the ground. She rolled with her opponent until they both disengaged, separated only by a few paces.  
Alisana recovered to her feet only slightly disoriented. As her vision stabilized, she could now see who she was dealing with: a  
worg. How could she have allowed herself to be taken by surprise? This was clearly a worthy adversary. 'The first arrow should  
have slowed him down enough' she estimated. 'Just one more ought to put him down for good.'  
Yet, as she reached for another arrow, her heart dropped. Her quiver was missing. To her dismay, the Bloodfang worgen had snatched it from her during the tumult. With a toothy grin, he dangled her ammunition by a finger. "Looking for this?" he taunted with an arresting snarl. The arrow she had put in his shoulder was then pulled out and thrown to the ground.  
Alone and defenseless, Alisana knew she was beaten. All that was left for her now was to resign to her fate. " _I guess I'm fucked,_  
_huh?_ " she fluttered behind a nervous smile.  
Before she knew it, Alisana found herself unclothed and bent forward against a large tree. Being despoiled by a worgen was  
humiliating for a woman of her distinction, but it was still better than the alternative. On the other hand, he could easily finish her  
off right after he was done. She would have to pray her body satisfied him enough to convince him to spare her. Fortunately, years  
of training had earned her an athletic figure.  
"You're going to be gentle, right? I've never been fucked by one of your kind before," she timidly appealed as her subduer undressed.  
"Gentle?" the feral Bloodfang worgen rumbled back. "You shot me with an arrow, you dumb bitch. Gentle is the last thing you deserve."  
She had to concede his point. It was probably best to leave it at that. If else, her chances of survival would likely plummet. On the bright side, she liked it rough, and he undoubtedly seemed to have a temper. She couldn't remember the last time she had been properly screwed, so his ferocity was welcome. 'Is it wrong to feel this excited?' she asked herself. Surely it was reprehensible to  
copulate with Worgen, especially one that was more beast than man. Nevertheless, the immorality of it all, combined with her  
healthy libido, made it difficult to withstand the temptation. Alisana shifted her weight between legs as she waited for the worgen to get ready. 'How much more does he have to remove?' she pondered. It took little effort for her to strip out of her gear, but, then again, her outfit was far more scanty compared to his. Her flimsy tunic was barely large enough to contain her ample breasts, and her tiny subligar was no less revealing. These two pieces, along with her hooded cloak, were left discarded on the ground. The only equipment she didn't bother to remove was her thigh-high leather boots and matching gloves.  
At long last, the worgen managed to pry off his pants with his oversized claws. Alisana felt flushed as he marched up behind her  
with a hungry growl. She pulled back her auburn hair to glance at him from over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. "Don't hurt me..." she softly begged. In the next instant, the worgen clamped her torso between his paws, locking her into position. She gasped in exhilaration, sticking her juicy derriere out for him to do with as he pleased. As his sloppy wet tongue slid between her ass cheeks, she shuddered with delight.  
When Alisana felt the worgen's massive cock pressed between her legs, she trembled. An appendage this large had never been inside her before. "Be careful, I don't know if you'll faaAAHH!" Her request was cut short when her vagina was suddenly and violently stuffed with the beast's throbbing erection. A bewildered shriek escaped her lungs as she was penetrated by the  
aberration of nature, followed by pitiful whimpers as he proceeded to impale her again and again.  
" _You're... so... fucking... big!_ " she heaved between thrusts.  
"Sounds like you're enjoying this a little too much," the worgen countered menacingly. Alisana felt his right hand gripping the  
back of her head shortly after his censure, forcing her to submit even further to his will. In spite of her loathsome circumstances,  
she found herself reveling the intercourse more than she cared to admit. The mere idea of being shagged by a creature that could  
easily devour her was a most thrilling experience.  
As minutes went by, Alisana's sounds of distress morphed into pleasured moans, much to the ire of the worgen. As punishment for her hubris, he commenced ramming her with the full strength of his hips, destroying whatever was left of her sensitive orifice.  
This brutality, however, only spurred her closer to a climax. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the chemicals in her brain dissolved what remained of her inhibitions. ' _Abuse me_ ' she secretly yearned. ' _Just fuckin' destroy me._ '  
The worgen seemed to possess the ability to read her mind, for he continued to ravage her with increasing ruthlessness. She was  
more than happy to accommodate his cock, having surrendered her body entirely to his bestial appetite. Every second her crevice  
was occupied by his manhood was a second added to her pleasure. 'I never thought I'd be into this. What the fuck is wrong with  
me?' she mused.  
Before she knew it, Alisana was ready to explode. "You're going to make me cum!" she mewled. Inspired by her confession, the  
worgen jammed his cock as far up in her as he could go, causing her to be momentarily paralyzed before her body convulsed in  
ecstasy. Her loving juices began to leak out between her legs as praise for a job well done. Stunned by her own depravity and  
panting with exhaustion, her arms buckled in and she collapsed chest-first against the tree.  
At any rate, the romp was hardly over. In fact, it was only beginning. Fueled by his lust, the worgen had plenty of energy to spare.  
He pressed his assault without losing any steam, determined to make her pay for her insolence. All the while, he spanked her,  
scratched her, and defiled her as he saw fit. Little did he know he was indulging her darkest desires.  
After a while, the worgen grew bored with their positioning and decided to switch things up. With his cock still anchored inside  
her, he jerked her away from the tree and rotated her, hoisting her up from the ground with his burly arms. Her legs wrapped  
around his waist and her hands locked behind his neck as he began to pump her face-to-face. It must have been bizarre for him to see a proud night elven woman staring at him with lustful, half-lidded eyes as desecrated her succulent body.  
Eventually, the exercise would come to a head. Alisana could feel the worgen's cock swelling inside her, building pressure that  
had to be released. Her fingers dug deep into his fur as she braced for the payload, knowing she would never be the same again.  
Finally, after a sharp escalation of speed and force, the beast ejaculated with a feral howl. A geyser of semen burst into the elf's  
womb to the encouragement of her elated squeal.  
Alisana fell limp in the worgen's hold, now caught up in a carnal rapture. The obscene paroxysm had left her mind completely  
blank. She was set down moments later, only for her to collapse on her knees from fatigue. The worgen's stubborn cock, still rock-  
hard, dangled only inches from her reddened face. Without even thinking, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began to  
siphon whatever cum was left with her delicate mouth.  
By no means through with his new toy, the worgen permitted the oral intermission for only a few moments. When he felt the time  
was right, he picked her back up and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Her vulnerable tushy stuck out for him like a welcome  
mat, eager to accept an equal measure of injury. She cooed when his fleshly weapon was sheathed into her asshole, now  
completing the sexual trifecta.  
"Filthy... Bloodfang mongrel..." she rasped as her rind was exploited.  
"Shut up, you purple whore!" he thundered back.  
It was easy for Alisana to lose track of time while she was sodomized by a shapeshifting wolfman. It had probably been hours since  
she initially encountered the fiend, and the sun likely to rise at any moment. Just before the crack of dawn, however, the worgen  
made another hefty deposit of his seed in her posterior. This was his final deed before the two of them stopped to catch their  
breath. The huntress collapsed on her back, sprawled out on the bare earth in utter defeat.  
"Now that that's over, I wonder how I should kill you," the worgen threatened.  
Alisana laughed, either because of hysteria or helplessness. "If you eat me now, I'll still be nice and hot for you."  
Yet, before any decision could be made, an Sentinels war-horn could be heard from the distance. It was now morning, and the  
first rays of light were now shining through the branches of Darkshore's forest. The Alliance army had arrived in force. Alarmed by this turn of events, the worgen stood up and collected his belongings in a frenzy. " _Blast! I took too long_ ," he lamented.  
Too tired to stand, Alisana simply tilted her head and watched as her would-be killer took flight. "Not even a good-bye," she complained out loud. In the following moment, she heard the crunching of boots right behind her. She scrambled to cover her  
breasts with her arms, then turned around to see the Alliance vanguard gawking at her in disbelief. Almost immediately, her face  
turned bright red with embarrassment. It would be difficult to lie about her situation, especially with the incriminating worgen  
footprints surrounding her.  
" _Really_ ," she began, " _it's not at all what it looks like!_ "


End file.
